Although the earth's supply of fresh water is constantly refreshed by the evaporation/condensation process, clean water is a scarce commodity in certain places, especially during drought conditions. Many families waste water unnecessarily. Even those who try to conserve water may unintentionally waste water. For example, when brushing one's teeth, most people don't shut off the water while they brush. Instead, the water is turned on, the toothpaste applied to the brush, the teeth are brushed and then rinsed, and then the water is turned off.
To reduce the waste of water during processes such as this, several devices have been deployed. For example, in public restrooms, proximity sensors interface with a solenoid valve are used to allow water flow only when a person's hands are beneath the faucet. Unfortunately, such a system requires plumbing changes that are not economically viable for most homeowners.
Another device for reducing the waste of water is a wand activated dispensing valve as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,000 to Katz which is hereby incorporated by reference. In this, the standard aerator is removed from the faucet and replaced with an aerator/valve combination. The valve in this device is actuated by a wand or shaft. When the user needs water, the wand is displaced in a sideward direction, thereby opening a valve within the aerator/valve assembly. When the user is finished, the wand returns to its at-rest position and the flow of water ceases. Unfortunately, the aerator/valve described is not reliable and soon fails under normal use situations. Additionally, due to the design of the valve, a phenomena known as water hammer occurs when the valve closes. Water hammer often occurs when the flow of water is abruptly halted.
What is needed is a rod activated valve that is reliable and reduces water hammer.